halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili/Archive 1
Naked? Don't mean to be sick but why don't elites have a penis? Really because the Arbiter was naked in the game at one point and he didn't have one, besides that we won't know if their male or female because of this. :Bungie may not have wanted to put that in there because it would make the rating on the game higher, and alot of people would probably say "ew" and all. And I'd feel a little truity working on modeling an alien penis. However, storywise, I guess you can imagine theirs like a dog's.--Dojorkan 16:31, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, they don't even let you kill Marines as the Arbiter even when the truce hasn't yet been made. Incidentally, the makers of Lord of the Rings designed Gollum's so that his loincloth would look accurate. Wasn't actually in the movie, but you can see in a behind the scenes clip. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:11, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Well is it possible that they do have a penis but it is just invisisble?24.168.152.60 22:39, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :wow....that...Wow...--Gzalzi 22:40, 26 February 2007 (UTC) That would make it hard to do anything with it. The species would probably die out long before becoming civilized. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:23, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Maybe it drops out whenever needed? (Sgt. Marshall, March 14) Good point, I mean were else could it be. Because they are aliens.24.168.152.60 23:16, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I can't believe we're having this conversation! --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I can't believe I'm going to post here, but they probably have an anatomy similar to reptiles. Idea of sorts to improve organization on this and indeed other talk pages I think this discussion page is being used more as a forum to express one's idea's about the elite and questions rather than discussion on how to improve the article, maybe we should seperate these two things by either dividing them into sections, or putting a disclaimer or symbol on the subject to indicate that it is a question, general thought and so forth. Just a idea Black Mercy 22:44, 26 February 2007 (UTC) OMGWTFBBQ? Was that Vandalizing or a pure mistake I just fixed? --Gzalzi 01:41, 27 February 2007 (UTC) dark red hey could someone tell me if there is any information on the really dark red elites you can find on some levels. plz. or was there some and i missed it?Dogman10 03:40, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :There are Two shades of red for Major elites. The shade depends on which voice actor it has. I forgot which one is which though. --Dojorkan 13:04, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Elites in halo 3 here whats the sitsituation with the elites and halo 3 are they or arn't they going to be in halo 3 I belive that they will return in halo 3 but why hasn't bungie confirmed it, like it's stuped not to. User:Kami-Sama :They confirmed them to be in multiplayer yesterday. --Gzalzi 18:54, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :what about campain. User:Kami-Sama :Nope :\ but why would they not in Halo 3 anyway? --Gzalzi 19:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :there isn't any reason why they would'nt but theres a convisation on halo 3 talkpage about them being all dead. User:Kami-Sama :well that is a load of crap --Gzalzi 19:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :i agree aload of crap they talking cough bullshit cough User:Kami-Sama :If anyone has read Ghosts of Onyx they should be able to frigue out on there own that the Elites aren't dead, they can put up a fight. Red elites :Red elites aren't in the ranks. : Spartytime 12:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :yes they are --Gzalzi 02:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) They are Major Domo Elites. Halofan 16:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) elites vs brutes in halo 2 in halo 2 lvel gravemind heroic mode the elite minors and majors are no compition for the brutes like the brute minors and regulars the bruts were just picking them off one at a time. let saying that the elite special opertion minors and spec ops majors put up a good fight and on the most part i noticed that the elite spec ops were kicking serioursly hairly ass. :my point is that if it wasen't for the spec ops the brutes would of won the battle hands down. dose anyone want to add to this. User:Kami-Sama This is different everytime you play the level, I guess. Lol Terror (Talkie Talkie) It stated in GoO in the chapter just before Section 5 that Brutes and Elites have an ancient conflict probably responsible for their current hatred of each other or did I just mis read and if not shouldn’t it be mentioned on the page somewhere? -- MCDBBlits 21:19, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Edit Shouldn't we put these in quotation marks??? On and on shall old war go, Without respite my blood will flow O’er your eyes ‘til they cannot see The impossibility of victory.6 in the history section as it is taken 4rom a source?[[user:Sangheili2506|'Eaut' Solamee']] [[User talk:Sangheili2506|'Speak']] ~ [[special:contributions/Sangheili2506|'WUU2']] ~ [[special:archive/Sangheili2506|'Past']] 18:34, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Italics are preferable, you could always use the quote template. -ED 00:40, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Combat eveolved helms In H1 some of the Elites were the arrow head helmets why dident they were the in H2 dose any one no Also if some one dose no can they add it to the artical. User:Kami-Sama :It was probably a preference issue, just lihe the "curl back" armor for Grunts and the helmets for Jackals. -ED 00:37, 1 April 2007 (UTC) extension Extended and added on by Halo3 01:01, 20 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Elite Names I've noticed that a lot of Elite names end with "mee". Example: Zamamee, Mortumee, and 'Vadamee. -Blemo 05:34, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :"EE" is a suffiix added to the names of Elites who have been in the military. We've met around two dozen Military Elites, so you see a lot of "EE" at the end of their names. -ED 00:36, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Ranks WTF? Why do we now have brown, green, orange, olive, purple, violet, tan, cobalt, and teal? Those aren't real ranks, are they? And if they are, where do we hear about them? Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 01:12, 2 April 2007 (UTC) O.k the brown elite, the ivisible ones first seen on Cairo are proven to be real,so are purple/violet same thing.Cobalt is minor.But the green,olive,tan,I don't know where or why they get the bull.Halo3--Halo3 Naked Elite hey maybe we should brighten the "naked elite" picture.-SPARTAN-410 23:03, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Adjust your monitor. ;D No really, it looks alright to me. If you've got an LCD, angle it down a bit more; everything will be brighter. 24.251.106.233 03:58, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Influence of Design It says that the elites had influence from the movies Alien and Predator but what about the protoss from starcraft. They both have invisible units and the protoss zealots have those energy swords in their armor that's a lot like the energy sword in the game. Also, they're digitrigrade just like the protoss and they use plasma weapons (although protoss weapons just look like they're plasma, I guess they may not be...) Cleanup The article's cluttered - there are sections that are vague, or wrong, or just confusing. the rank lists are confused, the part detailing how to fight Elites with each weapon should get its own article...the list goes on. so i'm attaching a cleanup tag to it. -- SpecOps306 04:28, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Weaker than humans arent elites naturally weaker than humans because without their energy shield it only takes 3 or less BULLETS to kill them? by 0nyx Sp1k3r :Doesn't it take that to kill unshielded humans? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:57, 16 April 2007 (UTC) do you mean marines or spartans?--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:09, 17 April 2007 (UTC)0nyx Sp1k3r :Marines. Spartans have a bit of a handicap given that it's the player model. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I don't think so, usually marines can take on a little more heavier fire than an unshielded elite, besides why would they have marines help you fight in the game if they would be so weak. --0nyx Sp1k3r 19:48, 17 April 2007 (UTC)0nyx Sp1k3r :Marines are in the game for support like Unggoy and Kig-yar for the Arbiter. They may die easily but they can make a difference in tactical situations. ''The Proud Lion'' 15:27, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry if this is rude but, would be is the 2 key words at the end of my last sentence.0nyx Sp1k3r 19:12, 24 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Wouldn't that depend on the difficulty that you play it on??? If it's easy, than the Marines can totally kick ass. If it was on Normal, they would be dwindling under the Elites. However, on Heroic and Legendary... they would have wished they never joined the UNSC. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi In the context of the game and human/covenant NPC's then yes. But realistically it only takes one bullet to kill an animal, be it a human or an 8 and a half foot alien. A shot to the brain case of any animal will kill it 9.9999 times out of 10. Skin Color Super Elite 20:29, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that that the arbiter is burnt because the brutes later say his flesh is seaered just how i like it, its pretty obvious he got burned. Watch a human that recives burns they get darker. --Pileyourbodies 00:48, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I think the brown is their actual skin, while the dark grey is a skin-tight outfit. It's easier to see on the 360. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:46, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, but I'm talking about the skin itself and I think the article should be fixed but the Arbiter kneel image makes their skin look blue. Super Elite 21:16, 30 April 2007 (UTC) That probably has to do with the lighting. You can see reflections off his body. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:09, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I think your right too, we should have a vote on Halopedia about this.Super Elite 23:29, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Muscles Looking from the Naked Elite picture above, I can't really tell but do Elites have six-packs? Super Elite 20:29, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Hello I need help here! Super Elite :Not really. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:35, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Really? It sort looks like it, but from what your saying I guess thay partially have one.Super Elite 23:26, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Anybody else have their opions? 24.168.152.60 11:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) NO ELITES IN HALO 3??? WHA!!! Are there going to be Elites in Halo 3? Some white kid named Derek Anderson at my school to my friend, Blemo, and said that they dropped out of the war because they died out. I was like, "WTF"? - Zealot Elite"ENERGY SWORD" Don't worry they are going to be in halo 3.It's comfirmed at www.halo3.com --0nyx Sp1k3r 21:26, 26 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! What may have caused the confusion was the fact that Bungie has focused on the new and improved Brutes of Halo 3 in their documentaries, and that much of the Elite fleet was destroyed in GoO. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:57, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 concept art? At the bottom of the page, there is a picture marked "halo 3 concept art." I can't find this picture anywhere but here; could someone tell me where it came from? Apparently from Bungie.net... just look through their articles, it's probably in one somewhere. Also, what the FRICK happened to this talk page? I MUST FIND THE ANSWER, FOR I AM A GENIUS!!! 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 03:37, 1 June 2007 (UTC) This concept isn't official, it's merely fan art. It's from the Halo 3 Zune. -- Hunter-113 21:24, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Vocabulary? Why is it that the elites usually talk with old english vocabulary?'EXAMPLES:' Media:[[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue/elites/elite13_20050610.mp3]] Media:[[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue/elites/elite18_20050303.mp3]] Media:[[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue/elites/elite24_20050303.mp3]] Media:[[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue/elites/elite3_20060609.mp3]] Media:[[http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue/elites/elite6_20050303.mp3]] would'nt they use scientific terms more often?--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :The way I see it, the Covenant are still essentially a medieval society even though they have space age tech. They reverse-engineered Forerunner artifacts and gained great technology, but they still have not gone through normal societial evolution. Consider it an example of why Star Trek has their Prime Directive. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:54, 5 June 2007 (UTC) I've had that thought before but I remember reading that the covenant started before humanity became smart.But I believe the covenant is older but their overzealous, strict, and flawed religious ways blind them from becoming a reasonable imperial society,an example of that in real life would be like if someone stated something foolish then people would shout that what you said is blasphemy ,forbidden,or heresy , they'd throw stones at you and stone you to death like they did in the bible.Religion is primitive in my opinion ,it keeps us from going beyond certain boundries that should be explored so we can learn more.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! brown armor elites? has anyone ever seen one on outskirts, i have and showed caboose via web cam, it was on Heroic.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' 'Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM']] 22:21, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I found another one in the level after outskirts, i forget its name though (i suck lol) on Heroic again, after you cross the bridge and are almost through the tunnel were the stealth elite attacks from behind, only instead of being while/silver or black/grey he is brown...--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 23:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I found another one in cairo station, when your about to get to the armoury and see that gunns person die were the 2 stealth elites are, one of them wore brown armour like the other 2 stelth elites with brown armour i found.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 13:49, 3 July 2007 (UTC) It may have something to do with your connection If you're using a composite connection and one of the cables for colour is loose then other colours get formed. It happened to me, the red cable fell out and all red Elites were green. Yout can try it if you like it's quite cool. Nearly returned my 360 because I didn't know the cause of the problem though :-) Halo 3 Elites Screenshots(leaked info) New leaked info has surfaced on photobucket, it shows many things this site will want. But I came here to inform of some of the pictures include Elites. http://s209.photobucket.com/albums/bb60/loganpierce/?start=0 Look around for the pictures of Elites, most notably the small pictures, the ranger looking one and a view from the back on the yellow one which is just like the concept art in terms of shape. Someone add this. I suck with the HTML for wiki sites. Cowardly Elites annd Elite females Elites aren't actually that brave! In Halo 2, they will definetely stand and fight, but in Halo: Combat Evolved, I haave seen several Major and Minor Domos run away plenty of times. In The Maw, there is a certain part near the end where you see two Spec Ops Elites running for their lives. Also, I've heard that there's such thing as a Pink female elite. It can withstand 5 sniper shots in the head. I wonder if they have some in the military, and how high they are. :Sounds like a false rumor. If you think about it, pink is probably a masculine color in their culture. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:52, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::In Asia, pink is a manly color and blue is feminine. AJ 02:05, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, for us humans pink can be considered masculine because it is a variant of red, which is bold and powerful. The Elites, though, have variants of purple on all their stuff, including pink sometimes. The Spectre, for instance, is kind of a magenta. Possibly this has something to do with blood coloration. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:50, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::To AJ: "what the halo?" --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 05:52, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't know about Asia, but I've heard pink used to be a masculine color in the west for the reasons stated above. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Who Edited the rank page why is Imperial Admiral Supreme Commander and "Guard Ultra"which should be Honor Guard Ultra all above Councilor WTF Councilor is top den arbi THEN Imp Admiral and Sup Comm Zealot THEN Honor guard ultra